


Knocking on Death's Door

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, death au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Unbeknownst to you, Death was watching from the corner of the hospital room when you were born. Fascinated by life, it imprinted on you. It has watched you, Jeremy, live and grow through years, when suddenly you try to join and a gang and Death is not happy about it.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small warning on things I have so far. This chapter has a child birth, while not graphic it's still there and mentioned. Later on there might also be talk or scenes with violence or death. I'm going to do my best to remember to make notes and tags if and when needed.
> 
> bloopsiedaisy@tumblr

When your life is full of nothing but death, you would think things would get bleak and boring well fast. But not for Ryan. He liked it; relished in it, even.

Ryan has been Death for centuries. He took over when his predecessor felt it was time for a new Death. Turns out they had picked well with Ryan. The job never bored him, he never abused the power or stepped out of bounds with his powers. 

There was a moment, something that almost never happens for Ryan. That was finding something that truly grabbed his attention. It was life. Ryan helps souls pass on after their time has ended, but he had never seen anything before that moment.

It was when visiting a hospital to escort a soul did it grab his attention. Ryan finished his duty, and was about to leave when he heard screaming from down the hall. He made sure his cloak was still up, making him invisible to humans, as he went to investigate the screams.

When entering the room first thing Ryan noticed was the number of people surrounding a female. The female was on a bed, her body in what he thought to be a strange position. She was on her back, her legs spread out and another human was reaching into her. Things only last a moment longer when suddenly the female stopped screaming and there was a tinier, more high pitched screaming.

It wasn't like any sound Ryan has ever heard before. It didn't sound scared, upset or in pain. Just there and full of something new. Ryan carefully approached to take a closer look. The human that had been reaching out, now was holding something and was moving to the side of the room with it. A few minutes passed before they were coming back and handing the female a bundle of blanket. In the blanket was the smallest human Ryan has ever seen.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dooley, you have a wonderful baby boy.” The new mother looked onto her child with such emotion. Warmth and love. The father came close and had the same emotions emitting from him as well. “Do you have a name chosen for him already?”

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy. It sound fitting Ryan found himself thinking. Which was weird since he wouldn't know the first thing about naming something. Just hearing the name felt right. That this little bundle of light was to be named Jeremy.

\------------

Since the day Jeremy was born, Ryan has kept watch over him. If he wasn't guiding souls to the other side, he was with Jeremy. He was there for first steps, first day of kindergarten, failing a test at school; just name it and Ryan was most likely there for it. Ryan learned so much from watching Jeremy; it was like they were growing up together.

When Jeremy was bullied in school, Ryan wanted nothing more than to step in and teach the brats a lesson. But he couldn't reveal himself. Not for something that was, in the grand scheme of things, a small offense. From that Ryan learned to better tolerate and keep his temper in check.

When Jeremy joined gymnastics, and then boxing too, the boy was constantly getting injured. There were even a handful of times were Jeremy broke a bone and Ryan wanted to take the pain away. But he couldn't.

Over time Ryan wanted to come forward to Jeremy more and more. He wanted to meet him, tell him who he is and just, talk to him. Ryan wanted to be with Jeremy. 25 years now since Jeremy had come into Ryan's life. He thought now was the right time, that he could meet Jeremy. Ryan just had to pick the most opportune moment to do such. 

Ryan had gone out for a few soul crossings, so he was away for a few days. When he had returned to check on Jeremy, he hadn't expected the human to trying to join a gang. There were so many conflicting feelings about this Ryan actually needed a good day or two to process it. Jeremy met with a crime boss and asked about joining their crew. Ryan couldn't believe it.

Apparently the boss had seen some of Jeremy's fights and thought he would make good muscle for the crew. During the entire meeting Jeremy didn't look scared or nervous at all. Actually the more then meeting went on the more Jeremy seemed happy to say yes. As far as Ryan knew Jeremy never really done anything wrong, or anything deemed “against the law”. Jeremy had to be doing this stuff when Ryan was off doing his job so there was clearly things he didn't know. He knew he couldn't be there for anything and yet it still made Ryan sad.

Jeremy told the guy he would think on the offer and get back to him. They knew what the answer was probably going to be though. He told the boss he would come back to this meeting spot at the bar by week's end.

Ryan had a deep feeling inside of him, telling him what he had to do.

\------------

It was the end of the week, the last day of Jeremy's deadline. He had come home with groceries, trying to put them away as quick as possible so he could make the meeting. But when he got home there was something, or someone, waiting there for Jeremy.

Bags were dropped to the ground as he charged the intruder. “Who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get in here?” Jeremy effectively pinned the other to the ground, arms behind the back and using his weight to keep the other down.

“My name is Ryan, and we have a lot to talk about Jeremy.” He said surprisingly calm like.

The things proceeding from there were around what Ryan had expected. After some convincing Jeremy let him up, and enough room to talk. But as things were said, things were proven to be true, that's when the screaming and punch throwing started. Ryan didn't fault Jeremy for it, he let the other vent and get it all out as needed. After it was all let out, did Jeremy calm down.

“If you know about the thing with Matt then you have to be telling the truth. Because there's no way for anyone other than us had known about that one.” Jeremy slumped against the couch, pressing his hands against his eyes. Ryan stood up from the ground.

“For the record, it's nothing to be shy about. You both were both curious and-”

“I'm not embarrassed! It was just something personal that we kept to ourselves. Who knew that apparently Death knew about it.” Jeremy let out a big sigh.

“If it makes you feel better I never saw anything more than watching you two play video games or doing school work.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy dropped his hands and looked at Ryan, like actually looked at him with a calm mind. For being centuries old, he looked young and handsome. Good build, short blonde hair, he was even dressed in normal jeans and t-shirt. Though that last part might be more for Jeremy's sake. The one thing that stood as not human was that Ryan's eyes were completely black. His eyes looked like little black pearls.

Things gotten quiet, Ryan not knowing if Jeremy was still processing what he had just heard or, maybe he was going to hate Ryan now. He didn't know if he could handle the latter, even if he didn't blame the human for it. His eyes wandered and landed on the thrown groceries from moments ago. “Do you want help putting your food away?” He asked politely.

“Uh sure.” Jeremy got up and they walked over. There wasn't much, and thankfully nothing broke and made a mess. The two were silent as groceries were put away, but like before Ryan broke the silence.

“Why do you want to join a gang?” Ryan saw Jeremy's reaction and could tell he wasn't expecting it.

“You were there for that?”

“I came here and you were gone. When I found you again it wasn't until you were at the bar talking to that Ramsey person.” Ryan wanted to know why Jeremy felt like this was what he wanted to do. He wanted to know what he had missed that led Jeremy down this road.

“Oh well, yeah. The guy who runs the place I've been working at pays me shit lately. I know I shouldn't be getting involved in this kind of crap but, I don't know, lately I've only ever felt I had control over my life was when I went to the ring and fought.” Jeremy leaned against the counter. “It was weird, Ramsey made me feel like even though I'd be in a gang I'd be taken care of like we were a family or something. And though he really wants me to join, if I truly didn't want to I could just leave whenever.”

Ryan stepped closer, while still giving enough space. “Is this what you want to do?”

“This town is pretty shitty, and we'd only be hurting those who are just as shitty too. As long as the few good people here aren't hurt, I guess I don't care what I do. I'm just making sure I take care of myself.”

“Sounds like you thought this through. I'm impressed.” Ryan smiled.

“Hey, I'm not some kid y'know. Of course I thought about this.” Jeremy hopped from the counter. 

“I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I just meant, I've help souls from gangs cross, and not a lot of them sound like you or this Ramsey person. I meant it as a compliment.” Ryan put out his hand, offering it to Jeremy. “It's not like I can stop you from doing this or anything else you want to do. You're an adult, just as you said.”

Jeremy took the offered hand and shook it. “Thank you.”

“Though I am going to stick around and make sure you don't get into any trouble.”

“What?! I can't have you following me around everywhere. How would I explain that?” Jeremy was already imagining himself having to explain why he had the grim reaper following him around everywhere.

“Not like that. I won't appear in front of any humans. I may not even show myself to you at times. If I'm ever seen by anyone, it's only ever going to be for you Jeremy.” Those last words oddly enough made Jeremy feel special. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

“I don't need a baby sitter Ryan.” Jeremy grumbled.

“Think of it more has having a guardian angel.”

“Oh great. I have a guardian angel now, and it's Death.”

“All joking aside I'm serious Jeremy. I care about you and don't want anything to happen to you.” Ryan didn't mean to sound so serious suddenly, but he really wanted Jeremy to know this. “If you accept this, and let me still come around, I'll be here for you. If you ever find yourself in trouble you can just call out to me and I'll come to your side.”

“I mean, I guess that part doesn't sound too bad. As long as you don't distract me when on a job. That kind of stuff will definitely get me killed.” 

“That would contradict what I just said. So no, I won't do that.” That made Jeremy laugh for some reason but Ryan was ok with it. Jeremy had a nice smile. “Do you want me to come with you to see Ramsey tonight?”

Jeremy thought about saying no, and it would be ok if he did. Today was more stressful than it was originally going to be. It would be ok if Jeremy wanted Ryan to leave him alone for a while. “You said they won't be able to see you?”

“I can make myself completely unseen and unheard by humans, while still letting one or so able to see and hear me.” Ryan explained again.

“Alright. Let me get changed and then we'll leave.” Jeremy left the room, leaving Ryan to his own devices while he waited.

Ryan sat himself on the couch, his mind going over all that happened and what he revealed about himself. Like how he let a human actually see and know about him. As far as he knew that's never happened before, but he doesn't remember if it was forbidden to do so. This was going to change everything.

When thinking on it further, Ryan didn't regret what he did. He's so happy he showed himself to Jeremy, and even more that he accepted him. It was like meeting a long time pen pal for the first time. Ryan thinks he would even do it again if there would have been repercussions. “What's done is done” He sighed as he slumped into the couch.

A few minutes passed and Jeremy returned to the room. He had changed into a white shirt with dark jeans. Simple but it showed off his arms. “I planned on riding my bike. Do you need a ride or?”

“I can meet you there if you would like.” Ryan offered. Jeremy grabbed his jacket and keys leading them outside. They got to the garage, Jeremy putting on his helmet and turning the bike on. The two waved at each other and Ryan watched the human zoom out of the driveway. 

A moment passed before Ryan vanished and would be there waiting for Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets to meet all of Jeremy's new friends.

The ride from Jeremy's home to the bar was not a long one. Ryan appeared instantly since he knew the location. He was waiting for around ten minutes before Jeremy arrived. Jeremy found Ryan quickly and pulled him to the side. “Ok, just for my sanity, no one is going to be able to see you in there.”

“Technically no one can see me but you right now.” Ryan said that and made Jeremy look around. There were a few people looking their way and giving them weird looks. Jeremy realized that meant he looked like he was talking to nothing right now. Jeremy shook it off and just headed into the bar. 

Ryan stayed off to the side, doing nothing to distract while still being nearby. Jeremy found the booth they had been at last time and waited for Ramsey there. He figured the man would have gotten here first, and maybe he did and was wanting to make an entrance or something. Turns out he was just in the bathroom. 

Ramsey got to the table, mentioned something about an ass explosion and then they got down to it. Everything went smoothly, as much as they could. Jeremy told him how he accepted the offer and just wanted to go over a few things again for himself before they left for the night. 

Ramsey had them talk about the few jobs he already wanted Jeremy to help on, excited to have him with them. There would be an introductory period and if everything went well then he would be able to be more involved in jobs if he wanted to. “And of course before all of that you're going to have to meet with the others. Can't go on any jobs without knowing who you'll be working with.”

“That's fair. When do you want that to happen?” Jeremy asked.

“How about tomorrow?”

“I guess that can work.” Jeremy didn't have work, though he really didn't care about that anymore. “Got a place and time?” Ramsey pulled a business card and pen from his jacket and scribbled something on the card.

“Here's my number, address and the time. This is where we mainly work out so you'll need to know it. Sound good?” Jeremy nodded and Ramsey took it as good enough. He shook the man's hand and then he was off.

Jeremy sat staring at the card, just staring until a hand was on his shoulder. It was Ryan and he was gesturing for them to leave too. Neither said anything until they were outside again. “Did things go well?” Ryan asked. Jeremy put his helmet on first, covering his face so he didn't look like he was talking.

“Yeah it was fine. He wants me to meet the others tomorrow and where we will be working out of.”

“That seems rather soon.”

“They're current job he wants me on if I can so that's probably why.” Jeremy mounted his bike and kicked it on. “It's been a rather long day. I'm exhausted like you wouldn't believe. I'm going to home and, I guess get ready for tomorrow.” He looked up to Ryan, his expression was hidden behind the helmet but he felt like Ryan could tell what he was feeling. “If you don't mind I think I want to be alone for now. If you want so shadow me tomorrow that's fine. Just give me enough warning first.”

“Of course.” Ryan gave a sincere smile. “I'll see you tomorrow then.” He waved him goodbye again and then Jeremy drove off into the night.

The next morning Jeremy took it slow. All the events of the previous day were still playing in his head. Meeting Death who apparently goes by Ryan, his meeting with Ramsey and all that stuff. He made himself some breakfast and coffee and contemplated about having an existential crisis before he had to go meet his new coworkers. He decided against that and just continued to get ready for his day.

There was one small blessing in his morning at least, and that was with Ryan choosing a less freaky way to enter his apartment. He knocked on the door like a normal person. Jeremy answered the door and let Ryan in.

Jeremy explained how he wanted the day to go and what he wanted from Ryan if he was going to come along. Ryan promised to do his best and even admitted to not being perfect in human interactions. “When crossing souls over, not all of them are talkative. So I haven't had a lot of practice talking to others.” When all was said and done they head off to Ramsey's address. 

At first the place just looked like any other giant building in town. Just another office building. Walking inside there was a lobby area, pretty normal. It was when they were past that when things differed from all the others. There was an armory, an indoor shooting range, a gym, and that's only what they saw on the way to one of the meeting rooms. There was mention of some of the higher up members living on the upper levels.

They made it to the meeting room and so far only Ramsey and one other were there already. Jeremy stepped in and talked to them while they waited on the others. Ryan took to standing in one of the corners where he could silently observe and make notes. Jeremy met everyone who would be on this job and then they started going over the job itself.

The job was going to happen in a few days. Ryan wondered if he should worry about it more or not.

The job itself on paper, wasn't that bad, but Ryan knew things could escalate quickly in any given situation. Jeremy was to act as protection for the one name Gavin, who was going to be handling a weapons deal for Ramsey.

First impression, the man dressed flashy and talked too much. Jeremy seemed like he was fine with the other but Ryan wasn't sold on him. At least he wasn't until they got to the meet and Ryan watched the man work. The supposed goofy individual turned into quite the smooth talker. He got the deal all said and done, Gavin got the deal done sooner than they originally thought it would take. “I can't believe this spazz convinced someone to sell him a cache of grenade launchers.” Jeremy heard Ryan mumble on the ride back.

Jobs like that one were the only ones Jeremy was on for a while. During which Ryan only popped in only every so often, never doing it when it could distract Jeremy and put him in danger. Ryan also had his own work he had to do, he couldn't afford to slack in that.

There were a few times though, if Ryan wasn't working and Jeremy was, Ryan would wander around the base. He wanted to know more about the people Jeremy was working and spending his time with. They didn't seem too bad of people; as far as criminals go that is.

After Jeremy's introductory period was over, Ramsey offered Jeremy one of the rooms on the upper levels. It would be more spacious than his current place and he wouldn't have to pay rent. Who was Jeremy to say no. “I don't know how I feel about you living with a bunch of criminals. Working with them is one thing, but to live with them.” 

“I think we're past that point now Ryan.” Jeremy chuckled. Ryan rolled his eyes, he knew that but he felt it still needed to be said. The two were standing in his soon to be new home and were going over what should go where. “I like how they called this a room when it's like, half the floor. This is straight up an apartment.

“Do you want help packing your stuff up to bring here?” Ryan offered. It surprised Jeremy that he asked that.

“Sure. Unless you have some Death business you need to take care of.”

“Nah, I can have a Reaper take care of anything that pops up.” Ryan shrugged. “I don't mind helping you with this.”

“Wait Reaper? What's that?”

“I never told you about Reapers?” Ryan could have sworn he did. “Essentially they're like me, but not as powerful. They are able to help souls cross over and go where they need to. Beyond that they don't have much any more power.”

“Uh, neat.” Jeremy imagined it as Ryan having employees and left it at that for now. “I guess that means you're helping then.”

Ryan went silent for a second, closing his eyes and going to what Jeremy saw as some weird deep thought trance. When his eyes opened again Ryan saw the confusion on Jeremy's face. “Sorry. Work was trying to get a hold of me. Something came up that I need to tend to.”

“Oh yeah. Go ahead, don't let me keep you.” Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I have jobs with Gavin and Trevor for a while here. So no worries, do what you need to and if anything I'll see you again Friday.”

“Sounds great. I'll see you then.” Ryan smiled and waved before disappearing in a small plume of dark smoke.

Once Ryan was gone Jeremy headed out of the room. He was about five steps out when he found Gavin, Michael and Alfredo creeping along the wall. “What's up with you guys?”

“Not eases dropping or anything.”

“Smooth Alfredo.”

Jeremy looked between them, now concerned about what they might have heard. “Uh huh, and how much did you hear?” The three all looked at each other, looking like they were debating about coming clean or not. Surprisingly, Gavin admitted everything.

“All we heard was something about this Friday.”

“Got a hot date or something Lil J?” snickered Michael. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he felt himself blush. He felt embarrassed that it sounded like he was talking about a date with someone.

“A friend offered to help me pack my shit up and move it here.” The boys apologized and offered to help with moving too as a peace offering. Jeremy told them he'd call them if needed. They left him alone after that and Jeremy went back to his room to plan out his new home.

He also thought about how he needed to be careful when talking to Ryan around base from now on.

\------------

Moving day went fairly well. Ryan helped with packing and Jeremy ended up calling the others to help too. He had them help with driving stuff over to the base. The main pain about it all was loading stuff in and out of the elevator. By the end of the day Jeremy had most of his room put together and ready for living in.

It looked nearly exactly like his set up at the old place. Though he did change a few things to make it feel like a new place, a new start. Something was missing though. Jeremy couldn't help but feel like there needed to be something else added. Maybe a trip to the craft store will give him an idea. It has been a long time since he's drawn anything.

Next time Ryan came around it was a couple weeks after move in day. He looked around the room and was happy to see how comfortable Jeremy seemed to be living here. There was even a mini fridge by the desk now. Jeremy always had diet coke in there so Ryan helped himself to one.

He drank his soda and took a look around to find Jeremy wasn't home. Spotted on a dresser was a little painted skull; it was mostly white with the upper half red and the details and eyes were black. Ryan found it adorable. It also reminded him of something from long ago. He wondered if he could find it again before Jeremy got home.

When Jeremy got back his first stop was the kitchen, because god damn did he need a beer. The day had been long and tiring, and he was just plain done with it all. Jeremy popped open the bottle and took a hefty swig as he headed for his room.

His muscles felt sore as hell so he thought a warm shower would help him relax. So he set his beer on his desk and started to undress. As Jeremy pulled his shirt over his head, something was different with his mini fridge.

There were a bunch of drawings stuck on the door with magnets. It took him a second but Jeremy recognized the drawings. They were ones he drew when he was a kid. They were mostly just scribbles and some discernible shapes. Like one looked like a man with a red and white face. Another had a dark blob with a grey head and swirls all over it.

Jeremy was at a lost for words; partial from shock and part from the memories. “I thought I lost these.”

“You didn't.” Jeremy jumped, kicking his foot against the desk as he fell over.

“Ryan! Holy shit you scared the crap out of me.” 

Ryan was standing by the bed, where he had poofed in just a second ago. “Sorry. Didn't mean to.” Jeremy pulled out the desk chair and sat to check his foot.

“It's fine. But what was that you just said, on how I didn't lose these?”

“Right. You didn't lose them because I took them. I kept them.” Ryan's face turned a light pink. “You always looked so happy when you were drawing, and these were some of my favorites that you drew.”

Now Jeremy was blushing too. Ryan liked his little kid drawings so much that he felt the need to take them to keep. It was a tad cute and flattering. As flattering as it could be for a child's drawing. “Thanks I guess.” He muttered shyly.

“Hey Jeremy? You ok? I heard shouting.” It was that moment Jeremy forgot he wasn't the only on living on this floor. His bedroom and bathroom were his but the living room and kitchen were shared with the others on this floor. Jeremy could hear footsteps coming so he quickly grabbed his headset from the desk and put it on. 

“What are you doing?” asked Ryan, confused as he watched Jeremy's frantic actions. 

Jack poked his head into the room, seeing nothing but a shirtless Jeremy. “You good in here?”

“Yeah, just on the phone with a friend. Banged my foot real good on my desk.” Jeremy rubbed her foot, double checked it was fine before fully turning to Jack.

“Oh, alright. You had me scared for a second.” Jack said with a small laugh. “I'll leave you to it then. Tell your boyfriend I said hi.”

“He's not my boyfriend!” Jack giggled as he dodged a shoe thrown his way as he retreated. Once Jack was gone Jeremy slammed his door closed.

“They think you have a boyfriend?” asked Ryan.

“Y-yeah. They overheard me talking to you before and think I'm on the phone with a supposed boyfriend.”

“That's why you put the headset on. People won't think you're crazy and talking to yourself when wearing it. Smart” This would keep their secret safe. It would protect Jeremy more so than Ryan. “Boyfriend, that's one of the names humans give to their mate, correct?”

“Uh yeah, it is.”

“So they think I'm your boyfriend?” Ryan's cheeks turned pink and Jeremy could clearly see it.

“Well they know I have mentioned a friend name Ryan, and that I'm “on the phone” with you a lot, so they just assumed it meant I had a boyfriend and...” Jeremy just rambled on and on until he embarrassed himself into silence. He looked to Ryan, who was still just sitting there on the bed looking at him with those black pearly eyes of his. “It's nothing to worry about” He mumbled with flushed cheeks.

Jeremy hurried into the shower to hopefully wash away his embarrassment. Meanwhile Ryan was going to look into this boyfriend thing a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes a mistake and things get a little messy.

Weeks turned into months, time flying by while being a part of the Fakes. That and having Death for a friend, and practically a roommate too. Jeremy's life was anything but dull.

Currently Jeremy was out with some of the others on a job. Ryan had gotten his work done for the day, so he decided to find Jeremy. He got to the room and didn't see Jeremy. With a small use of his power he could tell Jeremy wasn't even in the building. Whatever Jeremy was doing it was probably work related.

Ryan could easily pop over to where Jeremy was to see but Jeremy usually told him his schedule. Plus he didn't want to always intrude on the human. He already came around to his home more than often. Instead Ryan would wait. So he booted up Jeremy's computer, grabbed a diet coke and relaxed.

Sometimes when Ryan materializes himself, making so he could touch objects in the human plain, it also meant that he would create sound. Like if the object he's holding hits something, there's a chance it will make a sound. It all depends if Ryan is truly paying attention and thinking about what he wants the object to do. 

Another example would be if behind a closed door, someone was walking by and heard the door of the mini fridge open, then close, and a can of soda cracked open. They would hear that. They did hear that.

“Jeremy?” A voice called from the hall. “I thought y'all were still out working?” The door handle started to jiggle. Ryan had to move quick if he didn't want this to become a giant mess. He had two options: he could try to put everything back and silence himself, or he could fully materialize. You know, like an idiot specter would do.

Ryan fully materialized, making himself seen by all humans. He made his clothes appear normal, just shirt, jeans and jacket. He remember Jeremy mentioning his eyes all the time, so he conjured some glasses and put them on. They sucked the black out of them and gave them appearance of normal human eyes. Ryan was now a totally normal human.

The door flung opened and presented him with a human male holding a gun in his direction. Of course Ryan didn't flinch at this since he couldn't be killed. But he did give a little startled jump to sell the bit. “Alright, who the fuck are you, and why are you dicking around in here?” It was Ramsey, or Geoff as Jeremy called him by at this point. Ryan hasn't seen Geoff around lately, so he was genuinely surprised that he was anywhere in the base right now. Especially waving a gun all over the place. 

“Uh, I'm a friend of Jeremy. He said I could wait for him here until he came back.” Sure, that sounded like a totally valid thing to say. It was true anyway, Ryan was waiting for Jeremy.

“Yeah? How'd you get in here then?” Oh, right, that part.

“The window?”

“We're more than twenty stories up dipshit.” Right, of course. 

Ryan had a feeling that wouldn't work. But what else could he say? Humans don't teleport but that's how he got here. And it's not like he could just walk in here. Staff in the lobby check people at the front before they could go near any stairs or elevators.

Ryan sighed as he got ready to try and lie his way out of this. Emphasis on try, because Ryan didn't know enough about humans to be able to lie well. “Look, Jeremy snuck me up here last night and I stayed over. He said I was ok as long as I didn't leave the room.”

“How'd he get you in here without anyone noticing?” questioned Geoff. Ryan hesitated, tried to show he was nervous and intimidated by Geoff. If he acted too unaffected he would seems suspicious.

“I don't want to get Jeremy in trouble. Though I told him this was a bad idea.” Ryan watched as Geoff looked him over and over again, skeptical of the stranger in the room.

“Say I believe you. How would you prove it to me?” There was no good answer to that. Ryan had no idea how to save this and not put everything at risk. But Geoff was demanding proof and something had to be done.

“You could ask Jeremy.” Ryan watched Geoff look at him and then to the clock on the nightstand. He was probably checking the time to see if the others were still probably on the job or not. During all this Geoff still at the gun trained on him.

After a second or so Geoff was using his free hand to pull out his phone. When the other side picked up Ryan could tell it was somewhere loud. It was indiscernible, but he could still hear a blare of noise. “Hey, it's me, you guys done yet?.. Fine, fuck whatever just let me talk to Jeremy.”

Ryan hoped Jeremy was able to pick up on the story he told when hearing it from Geoff. He really didn't want this to escalate any more than it already has.

“Hey Geoff”

“You fucking idiot! Did you really let your boyfriend stay the night in the penthouse? You didn't even tell anyone!”

“...No.”

“Then who the fuck is this dude in your room who looks like some Calvin Klein model?” Ryan didn't know if Geoff just complimented him or insulted him. He would have to ask later.

Jeremy muttered under his breath then sighed. “Yes Geoff, I let him in. Please tell me you didn't shoot him or something.”

“Not yet. You better get your ass back here now if you what's good for your dumb ass.” Geoff hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked back to Ryan and saw the other was now just calmly standing in his spot, just looking towards him. “For now, while we wait, how do you take your coffee?”

“Black.”

\------------

Jeremy instantly sobered up when Geoff said he found someone in his room. How the hell is he able to see Ryan? Why is Geoff able to see him? Did Ryan do this on purpose or? Whatever the reason he was going to speed his way home and the cops could fuck off about it.

Jeremy barged into the penthouse shouting. “Ryan!”

“Whoa, you don't have to yell.” Geoff said from the kitchen table, where he was sitting at with Ryan. Both were sitting together, each with a cup of coffee, and holy shit Ryan looked way more human than usually. How did he get his eyes like that? Regardless.

“Not yell? You threatened to shoot my friend Geoff.”

“I had damn good reason for that! How was I supposed to know you sneaked your boyfriend in here like this was some fucking college dorm?” Jeremy flustered at the accusation.

“Jeremy, it's alright.” Ryan tried to reassure. “Geoff and I talked about some things and everything is ok now.”

“It is?” Jeremy had a hard time believing that.

“For the most part anyway.” Geoff said, sipping his coffee. “Your ass is still in trouble for this.”

“Yes Dad.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, moving to throw himself in one of the chairs at the table.

“Next time you get a mercenary boyfriend, tell me so I can hire him and avoid all this sneaking around bullshit.”

“I'm hoping there is no next time.” Jeremy looked to Ryan, who merely gave a soft but sorry smile. He could tell the specter felt sorry for what he caused. “Can we be excused? Or do you want to interrogate him any further?”

“I'm good for now, maybe later.”

Jeremy took that as their window to leave. He grabbed Ryan's hand, pulling him back towards his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it tight. “Before you say anything, it was an accident.” Ryan explained. “Geoff heard me moving around and had burst in.”

“But how'd that happen? You said you can keep others from hearing or seeing you?” Jeremy thought he was finally understanding Ryan's powers, and then something like this happened.

“I was touching and moving things. I myself wasn't making noise, but the objects I was interacting with were making noise.” When it was just them in Jeremy's apartment it was easy to not think about it that way. Since Jeremy knew Ryan was letting him see and hear him, he figured that allowed the rest for him. He never thought about all this part of it.

“Oh my god Ryan.” Jeremy buried his face in a pillow as he threw himself back onto his bed. “Did I hear Geoff right? Did he address you as “my mercenary boyfriend”?”

“Well I told him we have known each other for a long time, and that in my profession I see just as much, if not more, death than all of you. He came up with the mercenary thing himself and I just didn't correct him on it.” Ryan explained. He thought about joining Jeremy on the bed but chose to take the desk chair for now.

“I wish you corrected him.”

“Why? It's not like I could tell him the truth.” Ryan wasn't wrong, but Jeremy still wished he had made something up. He tossed the pillow, sitting up to look to Ryan. Something was different in his expression. “I found out what a boyfriend is.”

“Oh... Oh.” That wasn't where Jeremy was expecting this conversation to go. “I guess you want to talk about it then?”

“I would like that.”

\------------

I can't believe you have a boy friend.”

“I can't believe he managed to hide it for as long as he did.”

“Can't believe you wouldn't tell us about your hot boyfriend Jeremy.”

The whole gang was huddled in the living room. All of them tried to pile onto the couch next to Ryan, though were quickly shoved and pushed off by Jeremy. Jeremy and Ryan say together while the others took to chairs and the floor. “This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys. You would just turn into freaks and harass Ryan.”

“Aw, they aren't that bad.” Ryan had been observing Jeremy's crew mates before. Sometimes when he would wander around and just watch the others with whatever they were doing. Which seemed to be a good thing, because it had prepared him some of a moment like this.

Aside from being criminals, there wasn't anything that worried Ryan about them. Nothing he couldn't handle himself. Jeremy had explained more on the boyfriend thing earlier after Geoff, but it wasn't long before everyone was trying to barge in to meet Ryan. His understanding was still a bit weak, but better than before.

All he knew was whenever Jeremy used that word to describe Ryan it made him happy.

“He's not civilian is he? Is that why you thought you had to hide him?”

“He's definitely not. If he was I wouldn't be bringing him around. One of you assholes would probably get him killed.” Jeremy could think of a million ways that could happen.

“Well what does he do then?” asked Lindsay.

“Uh...” Damn, what could they say? Geoff already called Ryan a mercenary, even though Ryan never outright said it. Maybe they could go with that. Unfortunately Ryan spoke before he could.

“I help pass judgment on those deemed no longer for this world.” Ryan simply said.

“Oooh dramatic. So you're a merc then.”

“Geoff has already asked me to work with you. But I told him I don't know for right now.” Ryan tried to give a direct no but Geoff kept pushing. When Ryan asked for him to let him give it some thought did the human finally seize.

“Well this has been nice and all, but we're going back to my room.” Jeremy stood, pulling Ryan with him. There was a collective objection, claiming they still wanted to hang and ask questions about the new friend. “If I find any of you trying to spy on us I'm breaking everything you own.” And with that they made their retreat.

They thankfully made it back to the room no problem, closing the door and cutting them off from the rest of the floor. “I can't believe that fucking happened.” The poor human slumped onto his bed.

“It really wasn't that bad. Certainly not any worse than my encounter with Geoff.” Ryan approached the bed but just stayed standing.

“Ryan, they all think you're a human criminal just like them. They want you to join the crew. This is pretty bad.”

“I didn't say it wasn't bad. I'm just saying it could have been worse.” Ryan sat at the foot of the bed, Jeremy picking himself up and looking to Ryan. “I know I can't be a mercenary. Not without some extreme boundaries at least.”

“Wait, you could do that?”

“Technically yes. For example, if I see an awful person about to commit murder on an innocent person, I could end their life as I saw fit.” Ryan explained. “I can't see a person's exact future, but I can see enough to pass judgment if needed. I could end the lives of all criminals if I wanted to but that would just lead to a whole different level of chaos.”

“You won't get in trouble or, wait can you even get in trouble?” Did Death have a boss? Was he on the same level as God?

“Yes and no. There's a balance I help protect, and I can't do anything to destroy that.” Ryan could see that Jeremy was still confused. “If anything I make it look like I kill someone or just aim for the parts where I know the damage will be nonlethal.”

“That makes sense. At least I understood the last part.” Jeremy smiled a tad, realizing that the situation maybe wasn't as bad as he had thought. It was definitely something they could work with.

“On that note, I actually do have some things I have to attend to.” Ryan removed the glasses he was wearing and his eyes were once again consumed by darkness. He stood and placed the glasses on the desk for next time, then returned to Jeremy. “When I return again you'll have to teach me more about all this boyfriend stuff.”

Jeremy turned pink. He had briefly forgotten about that. God he was going to have to teach Ryan about all this. It felt like it was going to be possibly awkward but also maybe enjoyable. It was always adorable watching Ryan learn something new and get excited about it.

The two just smiled at one another before Death disappeared in a tiny puff of smoke. Jeremy was now going to spend the rest of his time coming up with a good enough cover story for “Ryan the mercenary guy”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some real bonding shit happens.

Ryan wasn't completely clueless on humans when it came to love. He had an idea of how it went, from some chatty souls who reminisced before he left them. The terms and labels might have changed, but at least the main concept was still the same.

If you truly loved and care for someone, and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with them, that was your partner. Ryan hoped that could be the case for him and Jeremy. He would like that.

Jeremy's friends thought they were in a relationship, and as much as Ryan wanted that to be true it would only be true if and when Jeremy said it was. Ryan had felt a shift in things ever since he had shown himself to Jeremy. Maybe because it went from just Ryan caring for Jeremy, to the two of them caring for each other.

Relationships were confusing, and Ryan chose not to think on it any further for now. For now he had work to get done.

\------------

When Ryan came by again it was to an empty bedroom, just like his last visit. It has been a few days since then, the day he got caught by Geoff and then bombarded by the others. Ryan thought if he should try and relax like he meant to do that day.

Going over to the desk and mini fridge, Ryan spotted a note as he went and grabbed himself a drink.

Hey Ryan,  
In case you over and I'm not here, that's because today we're doing a heist. Hopefully it won't get too messy and we can make it back to base.  
Feel free to roam around, just make sure not to get into trouble without me  
j

Ryan put the note down and picked up the glasses, slipping them on taking on his human appearance. He had two options: relax by himself or explore the base and penthouse. While relaxing alone felt nice, he would be lying if he didn't think talking to the others more. Sure he could just silently observe them to get to know them more, but where's the fun in that?

If Ryan was to pass as human he needed to practice his human interactions. So with that he made himself visible to all and set out to find Jeremy's friends. A quick scan let Ryan know that some souls were around, so not everyone was gone on the heist. Hopefully he could find something interesting.

Depending on who found maybe Ryan could convince them to teach him how to cook or how to work the TV. Trivial things, but Ryan enjoyed them and wouldn't mind learning how to do them himself. 

Two souls were in the living area; Alfredo and Fiona the new girl. Both were on the couch playing something on the TV. They had those weird remotes in their hands, what did Jeremy call them, controllers? So they were playing a video game.

Ryan walked over and just stood behind the couch to merely watch what the two were doing. The two played and screamed at the TV for a while longer before pausing to take a break. “Why do toy play a simulation of what you do for a profession?”

“Ah!”

“Jesus Christ Ryan! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Wouldn't be the first time I was told this.” The two picked themselves up, brushing off the startle and standing up.

“Dude we didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been just standing there?” asked Alfredo.

“Long enough. Now, answer the question.” 

“I mean its just a video game, and its fun. It close but not totally the same as the stuff we do.” Ryan nodded and accepted Alfredo's response.

“In a way you could even say it helps us brainstorm that we might actually want to do.” added Fiona with a laugh. “I mean could you imagine if we tried to do anything that came out of this game.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Though Ryan didn't know if he would like the idea of Jeremy attempting any of the things he just saw these two did in the game.

Alfredo explain their GTA game to him more. How you could play in the realistic town or just do some silly game modes. There was one game mode where there were a bunch of big cars and they had a small car they needed to protect. Ryan found it interesting and could see some of the appeal to the game just from hearing about all that. 

Fiona told Ryan about one of her favorite game modes, called Deadline. Ryan definitely didn't think that one was possible. Riding around on motion cycle that projected a physical light trail behind them. In Ryan's world maybe, if he actually tried for it, but not for humans.

“I want to try that one.” Ryan said as he pointed at the game selection. At one point had placed himself on the couch, with Fiona and Alfredo at each side. Fiona gladly handed the controller over to Ryan, letting him try the game with Alfredo.

The three played a few rounds, rotating out with each other as they played different game modes. They went like that for hours. Like for a lot of hours. It wasn't until midnight when other people started to show up. “How'd it go?” Fiona shouted over her shoulder, hearing the door open and close. She didn't bother to look as she was playing at the moment.

“Hey Jack, hey Jeremy.” Ryan greeted, eyes never leaving the screen as he sent his character to blow up another police car.

“How the hell did you know it was us? I didn't even say anything.” Jack asked, clearly seeing none of them were looking at them when Ryan said that. The couch was facing away from the area of the front door. So how did Ryan do that? He sensed them and just blurted it out.

“Eyes on the back of my head. Plus, heavy foot steps.” Ryan could feel the eye roll Jack just gave him, but it was followed by laughter so he knew he was fine. “Where are the others?”

“They're comin'. It took fucking forever to shake the cops. Then we had to make sure everything was clear before trying to come back here.” Jack took a seat and was given a beer by Jeremy, who was already drinking from his own.

“It was some ridiculous shit but totally worth it.” Jeremy added.

“How much you manage to grab?” asked Alfredo, turning to the others while Fiona and Ryan continued to play.

“The whole amount.”

“Oh damn.”

“Wow, I can't believe you guys managed that.” It was a basic bank job but the place they were hitting had upgraded to the newest state of the art security, so the challenge was there on this one.

“You date doubt our fearless leader's plan?!” Jeremy faked offense, busting into laughter before he took a seat.

“What did you get here Ryan?” asked Jack.

“I think it was around two, when I got here.”

“You've been here all day?” Jeremy was genuinely surprised by that. He didn't know Ryan had real interest spending time with others besides him.

“Hell yeah. He's been spending quality time with his new best friends; me and Fiona.” Alfredo said proudly.

“Oh god what did you guys do to him?” Ryan laughed. He knew Jeremy knows he could take care of himself but it was nice to see him worry for him.

“They showed me how to play GTA, we made special pizzas and they told me about past jobs you all have done together.”

“Wow. Sounds like some a real bonding time you guys had.” 

“Oh it was.” Ryan simply put it. 

“Ok then, well, I'm breaking up the new Best Friends Club. I'm taking my guy back.” Jeremy walked over and pulled Ryan away from the couch. Fiona and Alfredo gave matching 'awwwww's as they lost their gaming buddy.

“We can play again some other time. You two are acting like you'll never see me again.” chuckled Ryan. Jeremy persistently pushed Ryan, trying to give them to leave, so he waved good bye and let the human take him away. By the time they got back to the room Ryan was done smiling and giggling. “Those two were fun.”

“That's one way of putting it.” Jeremy grumbled, moving to take off his heist gear. “I'm surprised you willingly spent time with them.”

“Why not? I need to learn more about acting human if I want to spend time with you. I can't hide all the time, so in order for me to able to spend time with you I need to learn.” It would be way easier if Ryan could just walk around with no worry. Just become human and interact with Jeremy without worry of people seeing Jeremy talking to air. It would help them both.

“I guess that makes some sense. It would mean I would have to pretend to be on the phone whenever you're over. It would also give us more things we could do together.” Jeremy did like the sound of that.

“Hey Jeremy.”

“Yeah?”

“Are we boyfriends?” Ryan's question was suddenly, but it wasn't the first time this was brought up. Though not in this wording, the subject seemed to be popping up frequently the last few days.

Were they boyfriends? Or were they just pretending for the sake of the others? Jeremy knew that Ryan care for him, and has for as long as he's been alive. In the grand scheme, that wasn't a long time for Ryan, but that was still all of Jeremy's life.

Regardless, that all aside, Jeremy has only know of Ryan for about a few months now, close to a year at this point. He liked Ryan, liked seeing him and spending time with him, Since meeting him he's been a constant in his life. So the question was, did he want Ryan as his boyfriend?

“Yeah Ryan. We're boyfriends.”

\------------

Dating Death should have felt weird. It shouldn't feel like dating any other person. But it did.

Maybe it was because Jeremy saw Ryan as more of a person before remembering the Death part. It also just felt natural between them. That it felt right. Ryan was always there for him, even when he didn't know it.

Ryan told him about some of the things he's done for him, and after hearing about some of them it made those memories even more special. And now Jeremy got to make even more memories with Ryan. 

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” groaned Michael.

“I second that.” chimed in Trevor.

“You two are being party poopers.” pouted Gavin. “What do you have against carnivals?”

“Besides them being full of rigged games and gross couples on cheesy dates?”

“Michael!”

“I've never been to one so I have no frame of reference.” spoke Ryan. Who ever since the incident with Geoff, had introduced himself to the rest of the crew.

“See that's why! Poor Ryan has never been to one before. We need to show Ryan the joys of going to a good ol' carnival.” Gavin said, clinging and hugging Ryan like he was some sweet innocent child.

“Oh my god, this is so dumb.” Michael was really not having any of Gavin's shit right now.

“Tough shit because we're doing it.” said Geoff. “It's good for team bonding and all that. Also we can get to Ryan better without it being weird.”

“Get to know him? You guys try to steal him from me any chance you get!” Jeremy had to constantly fight these fucks over this. Like one time they were just eating lunch and they busted in trying to rope Ryan into doing some weird joke heist. Or the time they wanted him to help prank Geoff's office.

“Yeah but that doesn't mean we really know him. We need to know his likes dislikes, how good Jeremy is in bed,” Jeremy shoved at Michael. He did not need that last mention poking at Ryan's curiousness right now.

“He's a slippery one that Ryan.” joked Lindsay, which actually got a laugh from Ryan.

“It wouldn't be any fun if I gave up my secrets that easily. Otherwise I'd be out of a job.” Ryan said with a wink to Jeremy.

They entered the fair grounds and the fun times began. Despite knowing the games were rigged to lose, a lot of them found themselves eagerly going towards them.

First it was the strength test game; that one where you use the hammer to try and hit the bell. “C'mon Ryan! We wanna see that dad bod work it.”

Ryan held the giant mallet in his hands. It was a decent weight, nothing too tough even for the average human. For Ryan this was nothing. He could easily, and quite literally, knock this thing out of the park. But seeing as it wasn't just him and Jeremy right now, Ryan had to play this as inconspicuous as possible.

So when Ryan swung down with the hammer, hitting it on the mark but not with full strength. The little weigh on the vertical went up about half way before coming back down. “Guess it needed a little more oofmpth.” Ryan said with feigned defeat.

“It's your first time so no biggie. It was still a valiant effort.” cheered Gavin. “Let's do the shooter game next. Maybe even make a wager on it.”

“You want to bet real money on a carnival game? A game you all informed me is broken?” asked Ryan.

“Why not? Makes it more fun.”

“I bet twenty that Ryan does the best.” waged Michael.

“Better than our resident sharpshooters? I think not. Right Jeremy?” Alfredo said with a grin.

“Right!” Everyone ran over to the next booth. Ryan sneaking his hand into Jeremy's as they made way to keep up with the others. 

Each one got a took at the game. Aside from Jeremy and Alfredo, Ryan did the best out of everyone else. With this he didn't even try, he never did anything like this before. This had earned twenty bucks for Gavin from both Michael and Trevor, but only on Ryan's condition that he was used to get him and Gavin funnel cakes.

The odd fried dessert was interesting to Ryan and he really wished to try it. He didn't have to eat, but ever since spending time with Jeremy he has come to love the act of eating food. It was even better when it tasted good.

“Being good at some crappy carny game doesn't mean you're the best shot.” grumbled a sore loser Michael.

“You're just sour you lost.” snickered Gavin.

“Oh fuck off.” Michael pouted into his hot dog.

As everyone was distracted by the group discussion. Geoff slipped his way over to Ryan for a little one on one “Enjoying yourself?” He asked. Ryan currently had a mouthful of funnel cake, powder sugar on his face. The specter hadn't expected Geoff to suddenly show up in front of him so he started to choke. Or as much choking he could do. It was truly stuck and making him cough but he wasn't in danger of dying from it. “Whoa there, don't choke to death on that thing.”

Ryan gasped as he managed to clear his throat. “You don't have to worry about that.”

“Well, I just wanted to come over and chat with ya.”

“Yeah? About what?” Ryan temporarily forgot about his treat, now curious about what Geoff wanted.

“I wanted to see what it would take for you to let me hire you onto the crew.” A tense air grew around Ryan. Geoff could see how the other became reserved so quickly. He's already tried a few times to hire Ryan, and every time he got like this.

“Why are you so persistent on this Geoff?”

“Because you won't give me a straight answer.” It was because he couldn't. “Normally I don't try to hire anyone without severe background checks and digging. That's mostly because you're seeing Jeremy and he's vouched for you numerous times that you're not a danger to the crew. But because of what he's said about you is part of why I want you with us.”

“He has?” Ryan didn't think Jeremy would talk much about him with the others.

“Yeah. He told me not only about your skill set but how you were the one who was there with him when he first started with us. How you helped take care of him and kept him grounded.”

“Jeremy said that?”

“Yep.” Geoff chuckled. “I've seen how you handle weapons, not counting today. You don't bat en eye when talking about kill and stealing, and you're able to keep up with everyone's bullshit.”

“I may talk like it's nothing but I don't kill for no reason, nor hurt anyone who I see as innocent.” Ryan couldn't just kill anyone, even if he was acting as a criminal along with Jeremy. He had a balance to maintain, and he couldn't end a life without a very good reason.

“We work by a similar code, so nothing to worry about there.” Geoff may be a criminal but he seemed to have good morals. Ryan also liked that about Geoff, and was constantly curious about it.

Ryan got silent as he thought things over in his head. “I'd like to talk to Jeremy about this.”

“That's fair. I'm only asking for you to at least think about this, and truly think the offer over.” Geoff picked a piece from Ryan's funnel cake. “I just want you to at least give us a chance.”

“Right.” From there Ryan went back to his funnel cake and kind of zoned out.

The crew spent a couple more hours at the carnival before they decided to call it quits. Everyone started to head home and once there Ryan kind of ghosted off to Jeremy's room.

Ryan was alone for only a short amount of time before Jeremy finally came into the room. Jeremy appeared surprised when finding Ryan already laying on the bed. “There you are. I couldn't find you so I didn't know if you poofed off or something.” Jeremy said with a small laugh. It was short lived once he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. “Everything alright Ryan?”

“Oh, I'm fine. I was just too busy thinking to myself I just walked past everyone and came here. That's all.”

“Well, what were you thinking so hard about?” Jeremy asked. Ryan sat on the bed and Jeremy came to sit beside him.

“It's just, back at the carnival when we were all stopping to eat, Geoff came to me and offered me a spot with the crew.”

“Wait, again?” Ryan nodded. He's mentioned Geoff doing this in the past to Jeremy. It had been a while since the last time so Ryan thought that maybe Geoff had given up. Jeremy knew this bothered Ryan, he hated see him upset over this. “You know you don't have to say yes if you don't want to do this.”

“I know. Strangely, when I think more on it, part of me wants to give it a try.” Ryan saw the surprised look in Jeremy's expression and continued to explain. “I don't know what it is; maybe to gain insight on it, to see this thing that causes many deaths in the world. Maybe it's just to give me something to do with you and I wouldn't have to keep it a secret.”

“Don't force yourself to do this just because of me. I want you to do this because you want to Ryan.” Jeremy didn't want Ryan to get torn up about this for his sake. His main worry should be if this puts his Death life in jeopardy. “This isn't going to mess with you being Death is it?”

“Not if I do it right.” Ryan took Jeremy's hand, putting a kiss to it. “I thought it might not hurt to give it a try. Geoff said if I'm not comfortable with it then I can stop. I could probably do something else even if that's not field work if I wanted to.”

“True. That actually could work.” Jeremy hadn't even thought about Ryan doing anything aside from mercenary. That was his fault for getting stuck on Geoff's assumptions. “So you're giving this a try?”

“I'm giving this a try.”


End file.
